


New year, new us

by Vhenana



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: In a loud club on new years eve, the two of them meet. They know nothing about each other, other than the fact that both women think that the other is beautiful.It only takes a few drinks and the echoing of 'You need to find a partner' in Caitlyn's head before she's pulling Vi down to her level and whispering 'fuck me' in her ear.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Jinx/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	New year, new us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a... weird one. I can't put it up on fanfiction.net just because I need to tag it properly.

The blasting music drowned out the sound of the club’s bathroom door being slammed open, with the handle cracking the tile wall behind it. The two women that couldn’t keep their hands or lips off of eachother paid it no mind as it swung shut, the taller woman squeezing the other’s ass tightly, and gripping a handful of her sleek, brown hair in the other to keep the two of them as close as possible. Both of her hands were gripping the lapels of her new ‘friend’s’ jacket, trying to remember how they had gotten to this point. 

There was a flash of pink hair out of the corner of her eye, 

The same woman reached over her shoulder to grab a drink she had ordered, 

Caitlyn had turned around to bark at her, but become mesmerised by violet eyes, 

As the two of them talked, Caitlyn’s gaydar spiked through the roof, 

She had remembered Jayce’s ‘jokes’ about how she needed to find a partner, even though she was way too busy for that, 

Then she decided that a hook up would solve her problems for now. 

Caitlyn had put her hand behind the head of this gorgeous, pink haired woman, pulling her down until she could whisper ‘I want you to fuck me’ into her ear, and now she was trapped between her and the sinks in a dimly lit club bathroom on new years eve. 

The only possible thing Caitlyn knew about this stranger was the ‘VI’ on her cheek; and the fact that she was leaning into her so hard, she was almost bent at a 90 degree angle. This woman was definitely well versed with heavy petting and kissing, but she didn’t want back problems. Caitlyn moved a hand from her jacket to grab a fistful of pink hair and yanked, feeling tingles moving into the pit of her stomach when this tall, muscular woman moaned. Caitlyn moved her other hand to the woman’s hip and thrust into her, as they continued their heavy kissing, she felt herself getting more and more wet with each noise that this woman made. 

The next thing she felt was a muscular thigh pressing against her underwear, and a lot of the blood moved to her face as she pulled away, inhaling sharply. Caitlyn was about to look away in embarrassment, away from his stranger’s gaze, but all she got was a grin, and lips moving to her neck, pressing gentle kisses to a few places before teeth touched her skin, and the thigh pressed even harder. 

The door cracking made both of their heads snap up. Caitlyn’s eyes immediately snapped to the open stall next to the far wall. Gripping Vi’s jacket again, she pushed her towards the open stall, forcing a smile off her face at the panicked look she got, and pushed her into it, having to press her back against the other woman’s front as she pushed the door closed and locked it. 

“Did you see that guy that was trying to get with me?!” A group of three walked into the bathroom, loudly talking and giggling, as if the headache inducing music penetrated the soundproof door. Caitlyn was trying to control her breathing and stay silent as she listened to their conversations, hearing heels click back and forth across the floor. She almost sighed in relief before a hand gripped her thigh and moved under her dress. 

“What are you-” Of course, with a talented mouth, comes talented fingers, and Caitlyn covered her mouth to muffle a deep moan as they moved under her clothes and over her labia. She barely noticed the other hand moving over her breast to hold it as Vi’s fingers moved in practiced patterns, and then her teeth pressed against her neck once more, forcing Caitlyn’s own teeth to dig into her hand, barely muffling her moaning. 

“Is someone in here?” Caitlyn froze in fear, and Vi smiled into her skin, lifting her head to whisper into her ear. 

“Do you want them to know?” She asked, licking the outside of her ear. “Your choice.” 

“I’m fine!” Caitlyn’s voice wavered as she called out, hand moving to her chest to grip Vi’s wrist. 

“Are you sure…?” 

“Come on, it sounds like she’s crying.” The bathroom door opened, and two pairs of heels were barely heard over the pounding music. 

“Oh… I hope you feel better!” The final woman left, and the door closed, letting Caitlyn exhale deeply. When Vi laughed and pulled her hand out of her clothes. 

“That was tense, huh?” The shorter woman turned around, face red, and eyes narrowed. “Your noises are-” Caitlyn reached up and roughly grabbed a handful of her bubblegum hair, cutting her sentence off and smirking at a noise that was halfway between a moan and a whimper. 

“Kneel.” It was a pure, hot-blooded command, and Vi fell to her knees with no resistance. Caitlyn gave her a smug smirk and pulled her hair again, but this time, pulling her head closer. Nothing needed to be said. Vi gripped her thigh and lifted it, resting it over her shoulder before pressing her face into the crotch of her underwear, inhaling the scent before moving them aside to start with one deep, long lick across the length of her labia. Caitlyn barely managed to mask her groan of bliss with a sharp inhale, and barely kept herself standing, the only reason that she didn’t completely fall being the thigh over Vi’s shoulder. She felt the woman falter and put her hands on her waist to keep her upright. One of Caitlyn’s hands stayed tangled into pink hair, and the other gripped one of the other woman’s wrists as she continued to roughly lap up every drop of slick, occasionally rubbing her nose against her clit. 

Vi couldn’t help a small growl of pain in the back of her throat as Caitlyn’s heeled boot dug into her back, but continued on, angling her head in a way that allowed her to press her tongue past her opening and continue her movements, but more deeply. Every small gasp, whispered curse, and soft moan spurned her further on, even with a tired jaw, and she did think about trying to stealthily touch herself, but Caitlyn had a death grip on her dominant hand, and she needed to keep her upright, because nobody would want to fall onto the bathroom floor in a club. After a few minutes more of Vi deeply ‘cleaning’ her inner walls, she was about to give up and pull away until her nose bumped against her clit again, panicking slightly as muscular thighs clamping down on her head, blocking out all sound other than Caitlyn’s heart beating quickly, and heavy breathing as she came down from her orgasm. 

“Geez, you’ve got some muscles there.” Vi laughed, rubbing her ears. “I’m a fan of those, but I’m not a fan of being closed in like that.” 

“Then stand up.” Caitlyn offered her a hand, which was accepted, and pulled her to her feet. “You seem to have had a lot of practice.” 

“Well, I don’t want to brag…” She gave a cocky grin and hooked her hands behind her head. “But do you want to go back to your place? A bathroom isn’t the best place, is it?” 

“It isn’t, I agree… But I didn’t ask for the whole night.” Vi’s grin fell, and Caitlyn gripped the front of her jacket, pushing her against the stall wall. Her hands instinctively went up to defend herself, violent eyes widening as the shorter woman unbuttoned her jeans with one hand within a second and pushed her zipper down. “Any objections?” 

“N-No… fuck no.” Fully knowing that she enjoyed having her hair pulled, Caitlyn gripped another fistful of bubblegum hair, moving her face to a level where she could roughly kiss the taller woman, moving her tongue past Vi’s lips. Her hands slammed against the wooden wall, fingers pressing strongly against the wood as Caitlyn moved her hand past her clothes, deciding to say nothing about her wearing men’s underwear, and smiled when Vi broke the kiss to swear loudly as fingers brushed over her clit, blood rushing to her cheeks as the shorter woman’s fingers made a wet noise as they moved. 

“You really must enjoy pleasuring other women.” Caitlyn smiled, turning Vi’s head back to her when she tried to look away. “You enjoy being submissive to other women.” She nodded and closed her eyes, biting her lip as to not make too much noise. Smirking, Caitlyn snaked a hand under Vi’s shirt and moved it under her bra, putting a hand over her breast, rubbing her nipple with her palm in tandem with moving her other hand. When it stiffened, she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger tightly, smirking again when Vi inhaled sharply and threw her head back and cursed. 

“You do that so fucking well…” She mumbled, lifting one hand away from the wall to cup the back of Caitlyn’s head and press their foreheads together. “Do it harder.” Instead, Caitlyn kept her middle finger over her clit and used the two adjacent ones to stroke her labia in slow, teasing patterns. She enjoyed watching Vi’s expression shift from annoyed to blissful multiple times. The control is what amused her most in this moment. There was no doubt that this woman was strong enough to seriously hurt her, and quite possibly kill her, but Caitlyn had her literally in the palm of her hand. 

“You do realize that you’re not in control, right?” Caitlyn asked, smiling as Vi nodded slightly, keeping their foreheads together. “Maybe I am feeling very generous after how you treated me…” 

“I’ll do it again.” Vi gave her a half laugh, which was cut short by a sharp inhale. “Fuck… I’ll do fucking anything right now.” 

“You don’t need to do anything.” Caitlyn smiled, pulling her hand out of Vi’s bra and brushing her palm over what she guessed were multiple scars. “Just tell me; are you close?” 

“N-Not yet…” The hand that was against the stall wall managed to break the wood in a couple of places, but neither woman heard it over the blood pumping in their ears. Caitlyn was perfectly happy to continue teasing her for a few more minutes, just to enjoy the frustration. After swearing again, Vi roughly kissed her, hand still on the back of her head to not give her much of a choice. She didn’t mind too much, and instead pushed her hand further back and pushed her fingers into the other woman’s entrance. Vi broke the kiss and threw her head back, failing to completely block the moan from escaping her throat. Caitlyn just smiled again and craned her neck to nip at her exposed skin, and enjoy the noises that Vi was making. After a few more thrusts, with her breath getting heavier, Caitlyn curled her fingers into what she guessed was a good spot, and was rewarded with a deep, breathy moan as Vi came into her hand, gripping her head tighter, but thankfully not enough to hurt. 

The hurt came from the wooden wall that shattered under Vi’s grip. 

“Fuck, that was…” The taller woman just laughed and moved both her hands to cup Caitlyn’s cheeks again and kiss her. “That was awesome.” 

“I agree.” She pulled her hand free, inspecting the slick on her hand and fingers. “I am definitely showering when I get home.”

“Well, might as well wash your hands, right?” As they left the bathroom, now with clean hands and faces, Vi put an arm around Caitlyn’s shoulders, pulled her closer, and kissed her cheek. As much as she wanted to glare at her tattooed face, the big, goofy grin was deflecting that. 

“Nice meeting you, but I definitely need to get back.” 

“I need to find my friend, too.” Caitlyn looked away, then back up at Vi, stepped closer and returned the cheek kiss. Nothing else was said as she walked away, doing her best to look around the throng of people for her friend. After tonight, the two of them wouldn’t see eachother again. They were very obviously from different walks of life, and had no reason to meet. 

“Caitlyn!” She turned and smiled as Jayce, her best friend, pulled her into a bear hug, almost suffocating her in both his shirt and his cologne. “You were gone for a while, are you alright?” 

“Yes, there was just… a crying woman.” He gave her a strange look, but shrugged. 

“Well, I hope she’s alright.” Jayce thankfully looked away, so he didn’t see Caitlyn’s giveaway sign of lying; brushing her hair behind her ear. “I think it’s almost midnight.” 

“They’ll yell it when it is.” As the two of them walked towards the bar, Caitlyn looked through the crowd, not realizing that she was searching for a head of pink hair until she caught and stopped herself. 

“One last drink of the year.” Jayce smiled, holding out a glass of wine. “What do you think the next one will hold?” 

“If this is another hint that I need to find a partner, I will throw this wine onto your clean, white shirt.” He stepped back, laughing nervously and holding up the hand that wasn’t gripping a glass of beer. 

“I can drop it, Caitlyn. I just want you to be happy.” 

“I’m already happy with my life, Jayce.” He was about to retort before getting cut off by the bar owner shutting off the music and tapping a microphone. 

“Alright, everybody! It’s fifteen seconds to midnight!” The countdown began, and everybody in the bar started chanting, except Caitlyn, who felt a sense of dread as the number got smaller. As it hit zero, Jayce dropped his arm over his friends shoulders and tapped their glasses together before drinking deeply. She smiled up at him before turning her head and seeing the woman that she had just fucked kissing a tiny, blue haired woman that was sat on her lap. Even with a darker skinned boy with a white mohawk trying to pull them apart, Caitlyn felt rage starting to bubble in her stomach. 

This was ridiculous. She didn’t know this woman. She would never see her again. Cait;yn looked away and sipped some of her wine, but looked back at Vi, who has the boy in a headlock, then kissed his temple before laughing with the other woman. 

It was definitely time to go home. 


End file.
